


Runes and Wands

by Starr_Burst



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Jace has too many names, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Burst/pseuds/Starr_Burst
Summary: The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were buzzing with whispers and rumors about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course they were, for this particular tournament is quite…unusual.Instead of three schools participating (as the name itself suggests), there were four schools participating this year – Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny.Harry Potter just wanted a normal year.The students from Ilvermorny, however, were anything but normal with their tattoos and their secretive ways. What could possibly go wrong making friends with them?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. The Quite Scandalous Announcement

The chatter of the Great Hall filled Harry’s ears as he made his way through dinner with Ron and Hermione. It was the first day of term and he was absolutely positive that this year was going to be better than the last three. 

You know what they say – fresh year, fresh start!

His year was going well (it had only been 3 hours since the term officially started) until Professor Dumbledore clapped his hand and the food disappeared from the table. 

“Now that everyone has been watered and fed, may I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody” Dumbledore said brightly.  
Dumbledore and Hagrid were the only ones who clapped while the rest of the Hall sat in silence, taking in the new professor’s bizarre appearance. 

He paused for a second before continuing again, with new found excitement.

“As I was saying,” His eyes twinkled, “we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event for the coming months, an event which has not been held in over a century.” 

Some of the students gasped and looked around nervously. 

“It is my very great pleasure to announce that the tri-wizard tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year.” He ended with a pompous smile.

The Hall was dreadfully silent for a whole second before the tension suddenly broke.

“YOU’RE JOKING!” Fred and George shouted simultaneously. 

“This is bloody brilliant” exclaimed Ron from beside Harry. 

“I’m going for it!” He heard someone say from the Hufflepuff table.

It doesn’t matter anyway. Harry was not going to enter the tournament. He thinking of his perfectly normal year hanging around with Ron and Hermione. 

“I’m definitely not joking, Mr. Weasley, though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a werewolf, vampire and a ghoul walking into a pub-”

But we never got to hear what happened to the werewolf, vampire and ghoul who walked into a pub for he was interrupted by professor McGonagall clearing her throat – “Ahem”

“Well, right, the tri-wizard tournament. It was started around seven hundred years ago between the three largest schools in Europe – Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. One champion is selected to represent each school and will compete against each other in various magical tasks. There have been several attempts to bring back the tournament, none of which were very successful. 

“However, our very own Department of International Magical Co-operation and Department of Magical Games have worked quite hard over the summer to revive the Games and ensure that no champion faces mortal danger!” He ended triumphantly. 

Mortal danger? 

“But there is one thing which shall be new in this particular tournament,” He said as the Hall held its breath. 

“Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be taking part this year, along with the other schools. Our guests will arrive next month and I expect you all to be polite and cordial.” He said as the students exchanged confused looks with each other. Why was Ilvermorny taking part now?

“But- but they can’t possibly be taking part now. The tournament is held between the three schools in Europe!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“How could you possibly know? Let me guess, you read it in-” Ron huffed.

“I read it in Hogwarts: A History, I’ll have you know” asserted Hermione. 

Harry rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the dais. 

“-and as usual, our dear caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to kindly remind you for what he says is the 401th time that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden-” and Harry tuned out the rest of the speech. 

*****

The dining hall of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with the low conversations of students and professors as they filed in. 

Tonight, was a very special night. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is hosting the prestigious tri-wizard tournament this year and has invited Ilvermorny to join in the fun. 

It was quite a huge deal. Nobody has bothered with North America since The Circle rose to power with the aim of killing all the Downworlders.

A lot has changed from then. 

The “light side” took the help of the Downworlders – vampires, werewolves, faeries and warlocks in its fight against Valentine but that hadn’t been enough. 

And then, the Wizards came in. They agreed to help the Nephilim in their struggle. 

“We need to help each other, us magical people, don’t we” they said. 

In return, the school has agreed to provide magical education to any Nephilim or Downworlder children willing to learn magic. 

Anyways, tonight was the night the Headmistress – Alina Maple – picked the students going to Hogwarts. 

The students settled down in their respective tables and turned their attention to the front of the room where the Headmaster stood. 

Professor Starkweather – the vice principal of the school – handed her a sheet of paper. 

“The students travelling to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are-”

She gave a dramatic pause as the Hall held his breath. The students had a weird feeling of hesitation, like they wanted to go and not go to the tournament at the same time. 

“- Jace Wayland. 

Clary Fray. 

Alexander Lightwood. 

Isabelle Lightwood. 

Simon Lewis. 

Magnus Bane. 

Aline Penhallow. 

And Sebastian Verlac.

"These students will be leaving for Hogwarts next weekend with Professor Starkweather. Now, remember children, the Europeans have quite a…violent history with Nephilim and Downworlders so it is Absolutely Imperative that you do not reveal our alliance with Nephilim and Downworlders. You will receive further instructions about the tournament once you reach Hogwarts. Enjoy your dinner, and Goodnight.”


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny arrive at Hogwarts.

Jace Wayland was having a great day, thank you very much. 

It was a bright Friday morning and the eight students were standing in the middle of an endless green field, waiting for Professor Starkweather. 

“Are you excited?” Clary came up beside him. 

“I don’t know, are you?” He replied plainly.

Oh my god, Wayland! Is that the best you can do? God! But he couldn’t help it, Clary was just so pretty and funny and he felt a certain…feeling around her which he never feels around anyone else. The feeling like he 'belongs'.

“Well, I kinda am, I guess. I mean, I heard Scotland is a wonderful place and I’m planning on drawing some of the castles there. I also got this book, ‘Hogwarts: A History’ from our library and it looks absolutely wonderful-”

“Hey, do you guys know how we’re getting there? I really don’t think I can handle eight hours squished on a plane between you two idiots.”

“Who says I’m sitting beside you?” Jace retorted. “But I think we’re apparating there.”

“That can’t be possible, apparating is forbidden on Hogwarts grounds.” Clary added thoughtfully. 

“By the Angel, you’re so smart.” Jace said under his breath.

“What?”

“What?”

“Did you say something?” She asked.

“No, did you?” 

Clary sighed and turned away, starting a conversation with Izzy, something about the weather up in Scotland. 

He was glad when Hodge walked up into sight with a big old leather-bound book. 

“Good morning people!” He declared and got a few half-hearted replies in response. 

“Professor Starkweather, what’s the book for?” Simon asked.

“Is that the tournament rule book? It would make sense for a seven-hundred-year-old tournament to have a massive rule book.” Aline added.

“No no, this is our portkey. We’re going to be apparating to onto the grounds.” Hodge chuckled. 

Clary raised her hand. “Professor, aren’t there wards against apparating on Hogwarts grounds?”

“Hogwarts has agreed to take down their wards from 3:30pm to 3:45pm which will be around 10:30am to 10:45am here!”

Jace sighed and looked at his watch. 10:31am. Great. 

They grabbed the old book (it felt sticky) and then the world was nothing but swishing colours.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally fell onto what seemed to be damp grass. He heard Simon puke a few feet away from him. 

Groaning, Jace got up only to be faced by hundreds of staring students in cloaks. 

*****

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. 

The students from Durmstrang had arrived in a magnificent, intimidating boat which can travel underwater. The students from Beauxbatons had arrived on elegant flying horses (or Pegasus but who cares what you call them anyway?)

Everyone was waiting for Ilvermorny to arrive. 

“Maybe they’ll have flying carpets!” Ron exclaimed next to him.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Flying carpets have been banned in North America since-”

And then there were hushed whispers and excites shouts and pointing fingers. 

The students from Ilvermorny had arrived and they…apparated. One of the students, the one with glasses, puked.

The students all collectively groaned. They had been expecting a whole show. Centaurs, perhaps. Or flying carpets or fireworks. But no, their friends from North America arrived in the most boring way possible. By apparating. 

Ron sighed. “I’ve got to say, I’m frankly disappointed.”

Hermione shook her head beside him. “They must have taken the wards down for them to arrive.”

Dumbledore was speaking from the ground in his usual booming voice. “Let’s welcome our friends from the far west. Welcome Professor Starkweather and his students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” he declared, clapping his hands. The students joined in reluctantly, a few whistles and whoops were thrown around. 

“Dinner will be served in the Great Hall as usual at half past six.” He dispersed the students.

*****

They were walking through the old, Victorian styled hallways. Professor Dumbledore offered to give them all a tour of the school. “So you’ll be able to find your way around.” He said. 

“How much are you willing to bet that this musty castle is haunted?” Isabelle muttered to her brother. 

Alec sighed. “Be rational, Izzy, this castle isn’t haunted- AHH” 

He saw, as much as he hates to say this, the unmistakable transparent figure of a ghost swoop down on him with a bucket of ice-cold water. Alec was drenched head to toe. 

“I see you’ve met Peeves.” Dumbledore chuckled. With a flick of his wand, Alec was dry. “There, all better” He said, smiling. 

Alec looked at his classmates, who were all stifling their laughs. He even heard a few chuckles from the Durmstrang group. Everyone was laughing or at least smiling at him. All except that Sebastian guy, who was just looking at him with a stare colder than the ice-cold water he had just been drenched in. Alec shuddered. Sebastian gave him the creeps. It’s like the guy has no emotions. 

“-we play host to a number of ghosts; I believe you’ll meet them soon.” Dumbledore was saying. 

After an hour of roaming around the incredibly huge castle and learning how to navigate the constantly moving staircases (Alec still didn’t understand the point of moving staircases), they finally reached the Great Hall, all set for dinner. 

The Hogwarts students were already seated, probably waiting for the feast to start. Professor Starkweather was seated at the head table along with the other teachers. The Durmstrang students made a beeline for the Slytherin table as the Beauxbatons went to the Ravenclaw table. 

“That table looks good?” Clary shrugged and pointed to the table in the corner, decorated with red banners. 

“Sure, let’s go. I’m starving” Simon said as he pushed past Alec and followed Clary. 

“What a day, huh?” Alec turned to Sebastian, looking to strike up conversation with the ebony-haired boy. Sebastian said nothing, although Alec thought he looked surprised to see him talking to him. 

“So, Paris? That must’ve been a wonderful place to grow up! I’ve always wanted to visit-”

But Alec never got to finish his sentence for Sebastian pushed ahead and took a seat on the table. Wow, talk about being rude! Alec sighed and took a seat in front of Magnus. 

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and Alec felt himself blushing. 

He turned and started a conversation with a girl who said her name was Hermione Granger. She was nice, he thought. But he did feel the red-head glaring at him as if he just committed arson. 

He did make good friends with the forehead-scar guy, who introduced himself as Harry Potter. 

Harry was quite surprised when nobody from Ilvermorny recognized his name. 

“Don’t you know about You-Know-Who over in America?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“I’m sorry, I actually have no idea who you’re talking about” Jace butted in.

“Well, enough about him now, let’s talk about Quidditch now. Do you play Alexander?” Ron asked him. 

Ron just said his name but the way he said it was anything but friendly conversational. 

“Look, you don’t have to worry about me “stealing” your girlfriend here,” Alec said defensively. “I’ve got enough problems without you breathing down my neck all the time, Ronald.” He put special emphasis on ‘Ronald’. He saw Ron give him a confused look but muttered a “Alright, but she’s not my girlfriend” with a smile later.  
Magnus caught Alec’s eye and give him a small smile. 

He leaned back and returned the smile. 

This was going to be a great tournament! He thought as he made his way through the rest of dinner. 

Hogwarts has provided the Ilvermorny students with one of the many spare dorms and Alec went to bed that night, feeling absolutely a hundred percent content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! I'm back with another chapter! After much deliberation, I've decided I wanna include the whole Jace Wayland to Jace Herondale thing cause why not? though I'm not gonna do the Clary and Jace sibling thing cause it just makes me uncomfortable. 
> 
> I know this chapter isn't the best but I'm trying. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for taking your time with my story and i hope you all have a brilliant day :)


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione grows suspicious of the students from Ilvermorny and the champions are chosen for the tournament. Turns out, having a normal year was not going to happen for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for taking a chance with this story. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> If you want anything added to the story, please let me know and I'll see if i can work it in.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I hope you have a brilliant day :)

Jace and Clary sat on the damp grass by the lake. It was cloudy overhead and there was a cold breeze making its way through the castle but the view of the lake with the mountains in the distance made it all worth it. Clary had her sketchbook out, concentrating on getting the leaves of the trees in her landscape “perfectly right” while Jace was sprawled out on his back.

Their peace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the slight buzz of conversation.

“Hello, there!” cried Ron cheerfully, stretching out a little away from them. 

“Hey.” Clary replied with a small smile. Jace gave him a polite nod. 

Hermione came a little over a second after that with Harry and a bundle of books in her hands. 

“You lot are awfully lucky you’ve got no schoolwork this year. Hagrid’s killing us with those bloody skrewts.” Ron complained as Hermione rolled her eyes (something she seems to be doing a lot these days).

Jace gave a smirk. “The skrewts, huh? How about we prank-”.

“We do have school work; we’re just taking a break now.” She replied, interrupting Jace who gave her a mock offended look. 

“You’re entering the tournament, then?” Asked Harry. 

“Yes, it’s apparently “mandatory to enter the tournament and bring GLORY to our prestigious institute!” Cried Jace, imitating the thin, high-pitched voice of their Headmistress – Professor Maple. 

Clary laughed. “Oh, come on Jace, she doesn’t sound like that!” 

Jace looked over at the trio, mouthing ‘she does’ with a small nod and a smirk.

“What is that on your arm?” Asked Hermione, noticing the black patterns covering Jace’s arms. 

“Are they tattoos? I’ve always wanted a tattoo but Mum says I’ve got to wait-” Ron started but was interrupted.

“No, they’re not tattoos. They’re called runes.” Clary replied, glancing at Jace. 

Jace hesitated. “Yeah, it’s a way to fight bad people over the pond. Is that what they say here, or is it just really in the movies?” He asked, desperate to change the topic. 

“I think it’s just in the movies.” Harry replied. 

Hermione looked suspicious. “How do you put them on your arm? With a wand? What’s the incantation you use? Does everyone over in America have these ‘runes’?” She asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Erm… well, we don’t use a wand…” Even Clary seemed hesitant to answer now but thankfully, she was saved by the unmistakable voice of her best friend calling out to her. 

“Fraternizing with the enemy, Fray? I expected better from you” He said walking over while Clary rolled her eyes. 

“This is my best friend, Simon Lewis.” Clary introduced him. Simon gave a little wave and muttered a ‘nice to meet you’ under his breath. 

“Anyways, we’re all entering our names in the goblet now. Alec sent me over to call you.” He informed. 

Hermione noted that Clary and Jace looked relieved at the prospect of not having to continue their conversation from before. Jace waited for Clary to collect her art supplies and then they took off, uttering ‘see you soon’.

Hermione thought she heard Jace say “Why would you tell them about the runes?” while Clary looked distraught. 

Definitely suspicious. “Don’t you think something’s off about them?” she asked. 

Ron shrugged. “They’re from America, what do you expect?”

“Well, I’m going to the library to look over these ‘runes'.” She said.

“Suit yourself.” Harry replied and she took off in a brisk walk towards the library, only taking a second to gather her bundle of books. 

*****

Dinner that night was a nervous affair. Everyone who entered their name in the Goblet looked either excited or nervous. 

When Professor Dumbledore finally clapped his hands and the feast disappeared, Simon let out a relieved sigh. 

“The moment you’re all waiting for has finally come. It is time to chose the four champions of the tri-wizard tournament.” Dumbledore declared, walking over to the Goblet at the center of the dais. 

“The champion from Durmstrang Institute is,” the students from the Slytherin table tensed. “Victor Krum.”

The Durmstrang students broke into a celebratory shout, letting out whoops and whistles and patting Krum on the back. 

“It could only be you! I knew it! Make me proud, Krum.” Their headmaster was exclaiming triumphantly. 

Simon clapped politely along with his classmates.

Victor stood up and made his way to the front of the Hall where he was led into another room. 

Dumbledore waited for the students to settle down before continuing.

“The champion from Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is,” The students form Ravenclaw tensed. “Fleur Delacour.”

The students from Beauxbatons were more reserved, clapping politely, shouting encouraging words in French.

Simon clapped again, as a pretty girl made her way to the front and was led into the other room. 

Dumbledore gave another polite pause before starting again.

“The champion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Simon noted that the entire Hall, along with the teachers looked nervous. Some of them crossed their fingers and looked hopeful. “Cedric Diggory.”

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and everyone clapped along politely. 

Simon had a feeling that this house doesn’t get much recognition. 

A handsome boy with brunette hair and pretty eyes tore away from his celebrating housemates and ran up to the front of the hall and was led into the room with Fleur and Krum. 

Simon sighed and looked around nervously. Only Ilvermorny left now. 

Simon was sure that someone like Jace or Isabelle would get selected. 

“The champion from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Simon could feel everyone around him hold their breath. “Jace Wayland.” 

Sebastian scoffed. 

Simon let out his breath. He felt that everyone subconsciously knew in the back of their mind that Jace would get chosen. Of course, Jace was the best Shadowhunter of his age, for Raziel’s sake!

Jace stood up and gave Isabelle and Alec a small hug. Clary looked near to tears when Jace came over and ruffled her hair before running over to the front of the Hall and entered the other room. 

Simon sighed. “He’s going to be fine, he’s Jace!” he said to Clary, putting an arm around her shoulder. 

He knew that look on Clary’s face. Of course, he did, he knew her since she was like five. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She nodded. 

“From this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has officially begun.” Dumbledore announced triumphantly from the dais. 

Everyone was getting up to leave for the night when there was the unmistakable crackle of fire. 

The Goblet was acting up. Its flames soared high and its blue flames seemed angry. The teachers and the students closest to it backed away carefully. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on it now. 

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at the crackling blue flames, the Goblet spit out a single slip of paper. It was smoking and scorched at the edges. 

Dumbledore caught it mid-air and looked as furious as a hundred and something old man with a floor length beard and shiny blue robes could pull off. 

“Harry Potter.” 

The Hall was silent. Nobody spoke. Nobody whispered. Everybody seemed to turn their gaze onto Harry, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

His friend – Hermione, whispered something and pushed him forward. Harry was led into the other room by a confused looking McGonagall. 

The commotion started as soon as Harry left the Hall. There was shouting, yelling, whispering, gossiping and mumbling. 

It was only after Professor Dumbledore shouted, ‘SILENCE’, did the news begin to sink in. 

Harry Potter was going to compete in the tri-wizard tournament.


	4. Trust Falls Don't Work Without Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some suspicions about Sebastian and Moody and goes to see if the Ilvermorny students can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo peeps! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you liked it. The real actionTM starts from next chapter which will be The First Task. 
> 
> I've got a few days off for a festival so I might update tomorrow too so yay *throws confetti*
> 
> As always, english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Please consider leaving Kudos or comments, they just make my day. 
> 
> So, that's it for today folks, I hope you have a brilliant day today :)

Harry strolled through the third-floor corridors idly, the only light in the abandoned hallways coming from the half-lit candles hanging from the walls. 

He desperately needed to clear his head and the third-floor was perfect for it. Nobody came up there after what happened with Fluffy anyway.

Harry passed the numerous dusty classrooms, thinking of what got him here in the first place – the fight with Ron. Rita Skeeter, being her usual nosy self, had written another article concerning him and like every other article she writes, it was filled with lies and gossip. Ron sulked all day as if it was Harry’s fault.

GOD! It’s not like he WANTED to get selected for the tournament!

Harry turned a right into another hallway filled with dusty, unused classrooms when a sharp voice pierced the silence like a snake. 

The voice was young and serious. “Is everything in place?”

Wait a minute, Harry heard that voice somewhere! 

He leaned a little closer to the door. 

“Of course, it is. It’s only a matter of time the Dark Lord rises.” Another voice, an older voice replied back. The older voice sounded awfully similar to Moody’s. 

“And what of my father?” The younger man inquired. 

Harry risked a glance into the room. Leaning on the wall was a young boy, about 17. He had pitch black hair and his arms were laced with tattoos, Clary had called them runes. 

Harry recognized the boy. He was from Ilvermorny. 

What was his name again? Stan? Stephen? Sean?

“Valentine will be highly rewarded for his trouble.” 

Harry shifted his attention to the other man in the room. He had graying hair and had a small bottle clutched in his hand. He was sitting on one of the chairs and had a wooden leg and what looked like a fake eye and-

Realization hit Harry like a truck. 

The man sitting in the room was Mad-eye Moody. 

Harry drew in a shaky breath. 

Moody perked up. “It looks like we have company, Jonathan.” 

The younger one looked up. He started for the doorway but the corridors were empty. 

Not a single soul was seen. 

*****

“I’m telling you, Hermione, there’s something happening in this castle!”

The common room was empty except for Harry, Hermione and Crookshanks, who was currently on Hermione’s lap. 

She sighed. “Harry, you can’t go around accusing our guests and professors about something this serious.” Her voice was calm and level, as if this was something she said a million times. “Maybe this is your mind creating illusions to cope with the shock of being selected for the tournament?” she suggested.

“No, Hermione, I’m not going mental! There’s something about that Stan guy and there’s something about Moody! They were talking about the Dark Lord coming to power and something about Stan’s father. Though I doubt his name is Stan, Moody called him ‘Jonathan’, whatever that is about.”

“Harry, I think you have to be rational about-”

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No, it’s not that, Harry. It’s just that- why would a world class Auror who devoted his entire life for catching Dark Wizards be working for You-Know-Who, of all people? It just doesn’t make sense.”

They were silent for a second. 

“Maybe he’d been imperiused.” Harry said quietly, even though he knew that couldn’t be true. 

“I highly doubt that, Harry. He was the one who taught us how to resist the curse-”

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan entered the room and Hermione stopped mid-sentence. 

“Preparing for the tournament then, Potter?” Dean asked angrily. 

Both of them were sporting bright green ‘POTTER STINKS, CEDRIC FOR THE WIN’ badges.

Harry sighed, clearly frustrated. He started for the door. “You coming then?”

“Yes, just a second.” Hermione put down Crookshanks and followed Harry, closing the door with a thud. 

Seamus shook his head. “He really wants the attention, doesn’t he?”

*****

Clary was having a wonderful day. Most of the student from Ilvermorny were spread out beside the lake. It had sort of become their spot to hang out when they weren’t taking lessons from Hodge. Just because they were in another school doesn’t mean they get a free pass. They were in one of the many spare classrooms from 9am to 2pm, listening to Hodge babble about Goblins or Angels or whatever. 

Jace was beside her, speculating about the First Task with Aline and Simon was on her right, explaining animatedly about why she should watch Star Wars when they get back home. 

She honestly tried to listen to Simon as he was talking about something called an Anakin but her thoughts just kept wandering. 

She wondered if she should get out her sketch book. 

Her peaceful flow of thoughts was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of footsteps. 

She turned around to see Harry walking angrily with an out-of-breath Hermione following him. 

“Hey, Harry. What’s up?”

“Go on, tell them, Harry. See if they believe you.” Hermione said. 

And so, Harry told them. 

*****

“Excuse you, SEBASTIAN is my COUSIN! You’re accusing him of being what? A spy?” Aline yelled, pacing up and down on the damp, green grass. 

“Okay, I’m not accusing anyone of anything and I dunno, Moody called him ‘Jonathan’ and he called something called a ‘Valentine’ his father.”

“Valentine did have a son named Jonathan, didn’t he?” Isabelle asked. 

A crowd of Ilvermorny students has gathered around them as Harry recounted his story. 

“He did, but Jonathan burnt to the ground. So did Valentine.” Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry, Harry, there’s just now way this can be true.”

“I’m sorry, but who exactly is this ‘Valentine’? Hermione inquired. 

“He is- He WAS a sadistic idiot. Sort of like the American equivalent to Voldemort.” Jace explained. 

Hermione grimaced at the mention of Voldemort but nodded in understanding. 

“I really think it’s quite possible that Valentine might not be dead. I mean, Voldemort was supposed to have died fourteen years ago but he made a comeback a few years ago, didn’t he?” Harry said, thinking of the numerous times Voldemort has tried to murder him.

“Yes, but what are you saying? That Sebastian is not…Sebastian but is actually Valentine’s supposedly dead son?” Aline asked, shaking her head. 

“Aline, did you notice any changes in him during these last few months? Anything suspicious, anything he would not do usually but has no problem doing them now or something like that?” Jace asked. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen Sebastian in like 10 years, he transferred to Ilvermorny a few months ago.”

“Aline, do you happen to have any pictures of Sebastian?” Hermione asked skeptically.

Aline shook her head. “Most of my family’s picture albums are with my Grandma, who’s in France. That’s where Sebastian grew up. I’ll write to her asking for a few photographs.” She said and took of for the castle, muttering something under her breath. 

“As for the rest of us, I think we should wait till Aline gets the photographs before doing anything about this.” Alec said. 

“I agree. Will you call us once she gets the photographs?” Hermione asked. 

“I really don’t think that would be necessary-” Jace started but was interrupted by Clary. 

“Will do, we’ll meet up again after that,” she turned to Jace as he gave her a frown. “What? It’s their school, isn’t it?” 

Jace sighed. “Fair enough.” 

“Right then, we’ll get going.” Harry said, dragging Hermione by the arm. 

“Oh and Harry? Don’t listen to those idiot classmates of yours. I know you didn’t mean to enter your name in the tournament. Good luck on your first task!” Jace yelled. 

Harry stopped midway and gave a small smile. “Good luck to you too.” 

He gave a small wave and he was off towards the castle.


	5. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jace compete in the first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally uploaded another chapter! *throws confetti and gives you a cupcake*
> 
> Sorry about the shitty fight scenes, still figuring out how to write those. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you, and have a nice day :)

Harry slumped down on one of the innumerable chairs in the classroom.

“Oh, come on, Harry! You almost did it!” Hermione cried supportively. 

“Hermione, that godforsaken mug nearly took my bloody eye out!” Harry threw his arms up in the air. 

They were in one of the many spare, dusty classrooms Hogwarts has to offer, practicing his summoning charms. 

“Why don’t we take a break?” She sighed. 

“Yeah, sounds great. I still have to find Jace and tell him about the dragons.”

“Meet me here in 20?”

“Yeah.”

Harry ran out the door and made a beeline for the lake. 

He had seen Jace and Clary sitting by the lake more often than not. He did find Jace and Clary sprawled out on the damp grass, Jace looking up wistfully at the gray sky and Clary lost in her sketchbook.

“Hey! Wayland! Listen!”

Jace turned to see a panting Harry running up to him. “Hey there, Potter. Everything alright?”

“Dragons.” Harry panted in reply. 

“What-”

“The first task is dragons. Just wanted to let you know. Everyone else does.”

“Oh. Well, thanks,” Jace said, uncertainly. “Isn’t it against the rules for us to know what the tasks are…?”

“Hagrid gave me a tip a few days ago. I’m sure Krum and Fleur already know so I thought it was only fair the rest of us should.” He shrugged. 

Jace nodded thoughtfully and turned to Clary, who was not paying any attention whatsoever, instead immersed in her sketchbook. “I’m going to be fighting a dragon tomorrow.”

_“You what-”_

“The first task?” 

Realization hit clary like a 16-wheeled-turck. 

“By the Angel, Jace, how on earth are you going to fight a dragon?” 

“I’ll figure it out, I still have like ten hours left.” Jace said, seemingly carefree. 

Harry didn’t understand how Jace was so casual about this but he forced it out of his mind. 

“Any news from Aline yet?”

“Nah, it takes her grandmother a few weeks to write back. She procrastinates a _lot_ ”

“WEEKS? We don’t have that much time, Jace! They could attack Hogwarts or murder somebody in that time!” Harry yelled, attracting the glances of two girls walking by. 

“Relax, Harry. Sebastian’s a nice enough guy.” 

Clary offered him a sympathetic smile. She knew a thing or two about how crazily calm Jace can be. 

Harry scoffed and walked away. 

“Nice guy, huh?” Jace muttered and Clary laughed. 

*****

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Jace barely ate. 

When Clary asked how he was possibly going to fight a dragon, he flashed her a classic Jace grin and said, “You’ll see.”

*****

The tournament was starting in 20 minutes. 

Jace paced around the Champions Tent. As much as he would like to deny it, he was nervous. 

A moment later, the Minister entered the tent with a worn-out rucksack. 

They were to pick a dragon to fight, he said. 

He said there was a golden egg that they need to get. 

Diggory went first. He fought a Swedish Short-snout. After a few yells and roars, he seemed to have gotten the egg. 

Fleur went next. She fought a Common Welsh Green and also, got the egg, though she took a little longer than Cedric. 

Krum went after Fleur and that was when Jace started getting a little jumpy. The best Shadowhunter of his age or not, you’re either too stupid or too stubborn if you don’t get scared while facing a huge dragon. 

He was to fight a Ukrainian Iron-belly – the largest breed of dragon ever recorded. 

He forced himself to stay calm and take a few breaths. 

There was cheering from the crowd. Krum must’ve gotten his egg. 

Jace straightened up. 

“And now, all the way from Ilvermorny to fight a Ukrainian Iron-belly, Jace Wayland!”

The crowd whooped and whistled as Jace stepped out the tent and into a rocky arena. 

A metallic gray dragon with impossibly wide wings turned to face him. 

Holy shit, that was one huge dragon!

Think, Jace, think!

Aha! It’s impossible for such a huge dragon to move with speed.

Jace ran forward and ducked behind a boulder as the dragon roared and spat out jets of flame. He felt the boulder simmer and sizzle behind him. 

The dragon was fast but Jace was faster. He spotted the golden egg by the dragon’s shackled feet. 

Producing his stele, he crawled and drew a binding rune on the shackles. 

The dragon did a 180 and lashed out jets of flame. Jace ducked. 

Phew, that was close. 

He took a second to collect his thoughts when a noticed a funny, tickling sensation sifting quickly through his left arm. 

His sleeve was on fire. 

Well, this might as well happen. 

Flapping his arm around, he managed to extinguish the small fire before it spread anymore. 

Oh, this dragon was going _down_. Nobody sets Jace Wayland on fire and gets away with it!

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Jace ran for the egg and snatched it. 

He did it! He got the egg!

Pumping his unburnt hand in the air, he showed off his egg to the roaring crowd. 

He was soon escorted to The Infirmary to get his hand treated. 

The egg was supposed to be the key to his second task. 

He clicked it open and a horrible, screeching sound filled the air. 

Fleur shouted angrily in French from the bed beside him. 

He sighed. He would have to figure it out later. Maybe Alec could help. 

He glanced outside the window. Harry was fighting a Hungarian Horntail flying around on his broom. 

Jace chuckled. He always liked that kid. 

*****

Jace rolled the Golden Egg on his index finger, something he has gotten very good at doing in the past half an hour. Moonlight fought its way through the cracks of the window and illuminated his face in an almost angelic way. 

No matter how many times he opened it, the same horrible screeching filled the air. 

Being the considerate person he was, Jace didn’t open the Golden Egg. It was around half past twelve and Alec, Simon and Sebastian were asleep around him. 

He could try setting fire to the egg, but that didn’t seem like a very good idea. 

Maybe he could drown it in water and see what would happen. 

If that didn’t work, he could always try dropping it down the Astronomy tower. 

He snuck out the room and into the bathroom. 

He switched the tap on, waited for the tub to fill up and dipped the egg in the water. Nothing happened. 

Maybe he needed to open it. 

Slowly, he turned the lock. 

It was silent for a moment and then it sang in a mesmerizing voice:

_“Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”_

He stared at the Egg for a second and played it again and then some more. 

Mermaids. 

It definitely had something to do with mermaids; he was sure of it. 

Satisfies with the expert Sherlockian deduction skills, he went to bed. 

He could figure out the rest of the message tomorrow. 

After all, he had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Some of the dialogue is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
> 
> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it. The other schools will arrive next chapter so um yay *throws confetti*. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any errors and this is my first time actually writing a fic so please don't be mean. Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day :)


End file.
